


Start Without Me

by likehandlingroses



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likehandlingroses/pseuds/likehandlingroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cruella has never been much of a morning person, but Ursula might be just the enticement she needs to get out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start Without Me

“Hey…hey...”

Cruella opened her eyes for the briefest of moments before groaning and burying her face in a pillow.

“Hey, come on!” Ursula prodded Cruella's shoulder a few times, an action which produced only a wild hand that ineffectively swatted the air next to her face.

“Fine, then. But I’m taking a shower, if you want to join me. Your choice.”

Cruella inclined her head so that one bleary eye with a raised eyebrow came into view. “I thought you wanted to take things ‘slowly,’ darling.”

“Yeah, well, then I realized that I really, really want to fuck you.”

This prompted Cruella to roll over on her back, though her eyes were still closed. “What time is it?”

“ _What time is it_?” Ursula scoffed. “I tell you I want to have sex, and your next question is what time it is? I think that husband of yours got your priorities all screwed up, _Mrs. Feinberg_.”

“And what does that mean?” Cruella’s eyes popped open, and Ursula smirked.

“It means you need a refresher course,” she said, and then she leaned down and gave her a quick peck before pulling away quickly.

“What was that?” Cruella lifted her head. “That’s not a proper kiss.”

“You want a good one, come over here and get it,” Ursula said, leaning back in until she was just out of reach. She laughed at Cruella’s vexed expression; she was far too wound up now to not take the bait. Inch by inch, kiss by kiss, she managed to get the woman in an upright position. Only then did she stay still and let herself be kissed “properly” (and Cruella certainly hadn’t forgotten the definition of the term).

“Well, now that you’re up…” Ursula trailed off, but Cruella was now eyeing herself in the bed and breakfast vanity.

“I just need to do a few things first, darling.”

Ursula frowned. “What could you possibly need to do to get ready before showering?”

“It’ll only take a minute. Go on and start the water.”

Sighing, Ursula got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Still intent on the mirror, Cruella called out:

“Oh, and darling: if I’m late, start without me.”

Cruella looked over her shoulder, then, with a wicked grin that made Ursula feel suddenly flushed.

_She most certainly would._

**Author's Note:**

> A very strong and grateful credit to the inspiration for Disney's version of Cruella de Vil, actress Tallulah Bankhead, for her wonderful quote: "I'll come and make love to you at five o'clock. If I'm late, start without me." It was only fitting to have Cruella say something to that effect.


End file.
